rofansitefandomcom-20200214-history
The Royals of Oblivion Quest
< Back Orlo is the fourth planet and a must visit to every individual out there. A lot of new things and very innovative quests to discover. An old, almost forgotten culture is waiting for you! BEFORE YOU START: 1) Make sure you've done the Fate Quest and have chosen either Arua or Hebarn as your Fate. You will not be able to pass Part 6 of the Quest until you do. 2) Be level 180 or higher. 3) Being in a party helps for Part 8, but isn't necessary. 4) Check after every step of the way to make sure you completed that step before moving on... The Pyramid of Fate: To start your journey you have to find out about the pyramid of fate. Historian Jones wants you to collect all five pieces of fate. In order to achieve those you need to find out about the five ancient families. Jones who is located at City of Junon Polis can be a great help deciphering the tablets so lets go find these ancient artifacts. Tablet of Annoymous Tablet of Krisdados Tablet of Khan Tablet of Madreson Tablet of Landreign Now that you should have all five pieces of fate you need to visit the pyramid. It is also known as the oblivion temple. Archaelogist Williams is already waiting for you in front of it. Give in your quest "The pyramid of fate" and get your fate. Then talk to Williams again to get inside. 'Choosing your own Fate:' You have two possibilities. If you have listened to the ancient family members you already know what to do now. Either chose the side of Hebarn or Arua. Hebarn is the dark god who created the pest. Arua is the goddess who created the worlds, she created us ( the visitors ) out of love. 1. Hebarn's Vassal Starburner to join the dark side. 2. Arua's Servant Serenity to join the good side. If you have talked to them both chose a side. Your fate quest should be gone and you will gain a new passive skill. It can be found at the unique skill tab. It should look like that. Now you have decided. You are ready to get to Orlo? Oh wait, do you know where the portal is? How to get to Orlo now? Time to make your way through the Oblivion Temple. Talk to Bond and you will get the quest: The Royals of Oblivion. The Royals of Oblivion (1): Bond told you to move to the different floors. Try to find an altar, coffins or another interesting object. First go to B2 now. Head west and the first direction rightwards. In the room you will find an altar. Go as close as you can until it talks to you. Chose the second option, then first and in the end tell him your name. Then you have done your way to B3. The Royals of Oblivion (2): From the place you spawn move south and you will find a coffin. Chose option number two and then the first. You will recieve one item that should be added at your quest log. The Royals of Oblivion (3): You have to find the next coffin now. Move up and then turn right , right. Talk to the coffin in there and get your second item as reward. The Royals of Oblivion (4): One item is still missing, one coffin is still to be found. Move all the way up and all the way right. Talk to the coffin and chose the options in the direction: 2,1,2,1,1,2. You should have three items in your questlog now. The Royals of Oblivion (5): Now you need to use your collection of royal canopics at the upper left room. Talk to the wall :D. You will find out that you need to talk to Hiria. The Royals of Oblivion (6): Get back to the room where you spawned and walk into the Anubis statue. That way you spawn at B2 and are able to head back to B1. There you have to talk to the picture with Hiria in it. Get welcomed to the royal family of orlo. Sustaining the portal (1): In order to get to Orlo you also need to finish this quest. Talk to Bond while you are at B1 if you don't have this quest yet. Sustaining the portal (2): Talk to Bond again and ask for what materials you shall look for. You need to get 11 ancient wrappings, 7 red scarves, 24 broken armor pieces, 19 golden armor pieces and 4 bones. Mammies will give the scarves, mummies give ancient wrappings and bones, mystic mammies give the golden armor pieces, soldier and ranger mammies give the broken armor pieces. There is one room that contains all of those monsters, so it is pretty useful to visit that place. If you are done the amounts should look like that: Sustaining the portal (3): Now you shall hunt for two Crest of Raj'aj from Mummy King and / or Mammy Queen. Now that you have done collecting those things you can go on finding your way to the portal room. The Royals of Oblivion (7): Go back to the Altar and move to B3, head to the upper left room again and talk to the wall. If you say that you have been accepted to the royal family you will get warped. If you talk to the portal you find out that something else need to be done. Go and talk with Bond about that. Chose the option "warp me to B1". The Royals of Oblivion (8): Talk to Bond. She tells you to feed the portal with the three quest items you gained from investigating the coffins. Back to the altar, wall... portal room you feed the portal and will be warped to Orlo. Welcome stranger, you have finally done it and reached Orlo. Lot more quests to follow but for now enjoy the view over the new landscape. ---- To leave Orlo, and go back to Junon, head through the portal in the temple there. To get back to Orlo from Junon, talk to Bond in b1 of the oblivion temple and she will teleport you to the portal room.